Many types of construction equipment use hydraulic oil circuits to lubricate and cool vehicle parts, such as wet disc brakes. As many types of construction equipment include a plurality of vehicle parts which require oil for lubrication and/or cooling, construction equipment utilizes a plurality of hydraulic oil circuit arrangements for delivering oil. For example, some types of construction equipment utilize wet disc brakes which use hydraulic oil circuits as part of the wet disc brake cooling and lubricating system. Oil used in wet disc brakes can become contaminated with wear particles. Contaminated oil that circulates could cross contaminate a plurality vehicle parts.